The Serpent's Tongue
'GREYMYST DISTRICT' ' Tucked back behind the casino is a makeshift brick and mortar yurt with an iron woodstove chimney poking through its slapped together scrapwood roof. Inside a badly pockmarked human named Jodo Katuma. After years of exposure to alchemical gasses and other destructive materials his body has been twisted and deformed. ' Alchemical Preparations ' ' Brilliant Oil 50gp This highly-reflective oil comes in a tightly-sealed container. When spread on a metallic surface it collects and focuses light, making the object difficult to look at for long periods of time. When spread on a shield it adds +2 to the character’s AC against ranged attacks for 10 rounds during bright daylight. Applying the oil is a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. ' ' Brilliant Oil: '50 gp; 1 lb. ' ' ' ''' '''Burning Oil 20gp This viscous oil ignites one round after being exposed to air. It burns for five rounds thereafter, inflicting one point of damage to whatever it covers. If applied to a weapon, burning oil changes the damage type of the blade to fire for five rounds, and allows the weapon to be used for coup de grace attacks against regenerating creatures that are vulnerable to fire. ' ' Burning Oil: '20 gp; 1 lb. ' ' ' ''' '''Hardening Oil 50gp When applied, this dark red oil soaks into wood or leather objects, increasing their hardness by one point. This oil has no effect on metal objects. Any object treated with hardening oil takes on a deep red hue. Furthermore the object becomes slightly ‘slick’ to the touch; weapons treated with the oil give you a –1 circumstance penalty to resist disarm attempts. ' ' Hardening Oil: '50 gp; 2 lb. ' ' ' ''' '''Rusting Oil 10gp This oil often finds use in practical jokes, although it can also be used for springing a nasty surprise on an enemy. It has the same consistency, colour and feel as rustproofing oil, but inflicts 1d4 acid damage per round for 10 rounds to any metallic object it is spread on. This damage permanently reduces the hardness of the metal object and then works away at the object’s hit points. If the object loses all of its hit points it falls apart in a cloud of reddish dust. Once the oil is applied it can only be removed by strong soap. ' ' Rusting Oil: '10 gp; 1 lb. ' ' ' ''' '''Rustproofing Oil 10 gp This thin, yellow, lemon-scented oil protects any metallic object it coats from rust or acid damage. An object coated in this oil does not rust and gains a +2 bonus to any save it must make against a magical rusting effect (such as the touch of a rust monster’s antennae). If the coated object is used, the oil begins to wear off. After five uses (hits with a weapon, deflected attacks for armour or a shield) the oil wears off completely. ' ' Rustproofing Oil: '10 gp; 1 lb. ' ' ' ''' '''Smoke Powder 5gp Smoke powder comes in an assortment of small pouches. Each pouch holds enough powder to make a normal-sized campfire put out a 10-foot-radius plume of coloured smoke. Every pouch holds a different colour of powder. When purchased, the powders come in sets of seven, one for each colour of the rainbow. Many armies use smoke powder for signalling purposes, as a good-sized plume of smoke can be seen for long distances on a clear day. ' ' Smoke Powder: '5 gp; 2 lb. ' ' ' ''' '''Sticky Oil 25gp Sticky oil comes in a leather bag. To use it you cut the bag open and squeeze the contents onto an object then strike that object against a surface. The force of the blow causes the sticky oil to harden, holding the two objects together. This bond is strong enough to hold 200 pounds of weight for as long as one minute before breaking. A common use for this oil is to stick an arrow into the bag, pull it out and then shoot it at a wall or other fixed target. The arrow sticks to the wall until someone pulls it off (Strength check DC 20). When used in this fashion a single bag of sticky oil can coat five arrows before running out. ' ' Sticky Oil: '25 gp; 2 lb. ' ' ' ''' '''Waterproofing Oil 5gp This simple oil represents the majority of most alchemists’ trade. A single bottle will cover an entire outfit, rendering it impenetrable to water for one month. Water sheds off the surface of the object (which must be leather or wood) as though off a duck’s back. Dirt and grime also tend to shed fairly easily. ' ' '''Waterproofing Oil: '''5 gp; ½ lb.